Why!
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside.


**ASAP: …...WHY THE EFF DO I KEEP STARTING NEW STORIES?!**

**Cesar: Maybe because you have an over-active imagination.**

**ASAP: Oh shut it. But that be true, I do have an over-active imagination. But please enjoy this one-shot that I made up.**

**Cesar: 'Bout time you did one.**

**ASAP: Oh shut up.**

**Summary: Why?! Why won't they believe me?! I told them it's _true, _not _fake; _I AM NOT FAKING! I _do _have lung cancer, I _do _need help, I _do _need their support; I AM NOT FAKING! Why won't they believe me?! But you believe me, right?...**

**Carlos: 0_0 You sounded like he was in a mental asylum.**

**ASAP: 0_0 I didn't mean it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else! I just own the plot, my ideas, and the story.**

**AN: This is starting off in Yami's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

WHY?! Why won't they believe me?!

I've told them I have lung cancer, and what do they do?! They say, ''Eh...nice trick'', and walk off, and leave me standing there.

Ever since I came back from the afterlife, I have been ignored. They weren't even HAPPY to see me! I just left for 12 years, and now I come back to a bunch of ignorant jerks! I tried, everyday, to get their attention, and what do they do?! They brush me off!

I finally got their attention one day, and I told them, and I quote, ''Guys...i went to the doctor's a few weeks ago and they said I have lung cancer''

And their reply was: ''Wow...nice trick. You really had us fooled there for a second'', and they walked away.

I was so angry at that point! WHY WON'T THEY BELIEVE ME?!

~A few weeks later~

So here I am, stacking up some merchandise on the shelves of the Kame Game Shop, when all of a sudden, I start to hack and cough heavily.

Thank Ra Grandpa was there, or I would've collapsed right there. He led me to the living room and made me sit down, while he went upstairs to get my pills and some water.

That's when Yugi and the gang came up from the basement, carrying some boxes in their hands. They had decided to help Grandpa with the shop, since today was the 4th of July, and it was packed today.

Once they saw me, they had confused expressions on. They wondered for a little while why I was sitting here, and that's when Joey came up with something.

''Hey! You're takin' a break! Gramps didn' say ta take a break yet!''

Soon the others thought of the same thing, and they all glared at me. I mentally winced under their harsh glares. How I so wish Grandpa was here, he would tell them the _real _reason I'm sitting on the couch.

That's when Bakura advanced towards me, and lifted me up by the front of my shirt. He then motioned for Marik to come over, and he did, and that's when he started to punch me in the stomach and chest.

The wind was knocked out of me, and I could feel something filling up my lungs. Gasping, I desperately coughed and hacked, trying to get the foul liquid out of my lungs.

Bakura and Marik dropped me, satisfied at their work. Why weren't the others doing something about this, mainly Ryou and Malik?! Oh right, they don't care about me.

I fell to my knees, still coughing.

''Oh, now I see: You just _acted _like you were sick, so we would give you all you want. And you probably started to fake coughing like you were really sick so you could take a break, so that _we_ could do all the hard work. Well you know what? We're gonna ask Grandpa for a break, while _you_ do _all_ the work for us, since you think It's funny for other people to do _your_ deeds for you, _Pharaoh._'' Yugi spat at me.

I just looked at him, but didn't say anything. They started to walk away, and that's when I started to cough up blood. It then started to ooze out of my mouth. The pain was unbearable. My vision was getting fuzzy, and the others had yet to notice. Where the hell was Grandpa?!

I collapsed on the ground, and I felt my heart pulse a few more times...

Before it stopped completely.

I'm dead. I'm really dead. But...why do I feel relieved?

That's right: I wanted to die. Now, I feel no pain. I feel like I'm finally free.

I look down at my lifeless body, and see the others turn around and going wide eyed, before Grandpa came down the stairs and going wide eyed too before running over to my body and shaking it, trying to get me to 'wake up'.

I'm sorry Grandpa, but it looks like you're only going to have one 'grandson' now...

_**I'm coming home**_

_**I'm coming home**_

_**Tell the world I'm coming home**_

_**Let the rain, wash away**_

_**All the pain of yesterday**_

_**I know my kingdom awaits**_

_**And they've forgiven my mistakes**_

_**I'm coming home**_

_**I'm coming home**_

_**Tell the world I'm coming...**_

_**Home.**_

Because I am finally home, where I can be free.

* * *

**ASAP: -sniffs- Alright then, that was sad. Should I do a sequel, or not?**

**Please review! And flames are not excepted!**


End file.
